


Coffee in the cold.

by Bananas45



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mind Games, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: Gillbert muses on his love for Keith.(Spoilers for later episodes in the series)





	Coffee in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't believe no one has shipped these two...Maybe I am just crazy.

"You like spring best. No snow" 

Keith remembers little things like that. Although, when they were boys those sorts of little things always annoyed Gillbert.  
Keith's ability to remember his teachers, classmates, Co-workers; birthday, pins and computer passwords within the first week of knowing eachother.  
It annoyed Gillbert because there were bigger things to life than those sorts of details. 

(Like the feeling of muscle beneath your hand. Wet and warm and pulsing a little, all sinew and string. Like bow hair, ready to play a sonata) 

Gillbert struggles to keep his mind as perfectly ordered as it is and he knows without a doubt that Keith's is chaos.  
"You and me are like that, you see. The light and the dark"  
Keith had stared at him with eyes a shade off from his own and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Who's what?" 

(He always was too clever. They both were. He was going somewhere with this? Something about spring) 

"You shouldn't be out the snow if you hate it so much"  
He's walking beside Keith who's head is bent to watch the way his feet bury in the virgin snow.  
"Hate is a strong word I like to avoid" He says mildly in return. "I'd say I have a sort of dislike of snow."  
Keith shurgs and curls a scarf further round his throat. 

(How he'd love to pull that tighter and tighter until Keith scratched at his skin and bled out his nose and gave a silent scream as his eyes rolled back) 

They go for coffee and discuss work. Work or school. School or work. It's the only thing they'd like to admit they have in common.  
"You have such a kind mind" Gillbert says. "To see the truth behind what these people do"  
He taps the case file.  
"These monsters" 

(Dangle the bait and the fish will come. Keith always said Something like that.  
Gillbert much preferred hunting to fishing) 

"I don't think they're monsters" Keith says into a coffee. The steam curls affectionately around the rims of his glasses and Gillbert smiles.  
"Kind" He repeats.  
"I'm not" Keith says. "If I'm kind you're a saint"  
The words have feeling even if Keith tries to think they don't.  
"I try my hardest." He smiles gently. "I am a Doctor"  
"A Doctor too late" Keith says. "You Doctor the dead. That's not what Doctors do" 

(He couldn't bear to be a real Doctor. Saving lives is much less appealing compared with taking them. Besides, He's close to Keith this way.) 

Obsession was a strong word and Gillbert hated melodrama. So to say he had an obsession with Keith Flick would be overkill. Curious. He was curious.  
"I'm hurt Keith. I help you don't I?"  
And given just how much he wanted to ruin Keith, it should be a blessing.  
"You help the police" Keith says.  
A wrong step. Too personal and now Keith is onto him. He should be more careful. Don't play with fire. Don't ruin a good thing. 

(But ruining it is the fun part. Besides, Keith is ruining himself. A little unravel in a jumper that is pulled and pulled and pulled until there is nothing left. Gillbert only needs to sit back and watch the fire burn. No need to play with it.)

The overwhelming urge to kiss or kill Keith is mildly unnerving. It happens more and more often. The brush of hands as they pass eachother files or coffee. The way Keith leans over to look at a body.  
"It's a bullet wound on the right hand side" Gillbert murmurs. Keith is so close that he doesn't need to speak above it.  
"I see it" Keith mutters.  
"It lodged in the throat. My bet was the killer was aiming for his shoulder. I doubt it was meant to be lethal" Gilbert tucks a strand off hair across his ear. Keith looks unsure. Gillbert would be the expert considering he did fire the gun. However he was aiming for the cheek. To be honest it was a pretty hard shot anyway.  
"The killer just wanted a game" Keith murmurs. "He ruined it for himself"  
Keith turns away, hands balanced on the cold metal table and trapped between the body and Gillbert.  
"Why take a shot if he thought he couldn't make it" Gillbert tilts his head in mock confusion.  
"I don't know. You tell me, Doctor."  
Their eyes meet and the thrill is perfection. 

(He doesn't know what's better. The fact Keith doesn't know what he is or the fact that one day he will.) 

The air is warm in comparison to the cold, sterile morgue. Keith's steps fall in line with his easily and they walk in silence.  
Sometimes Gillbert wonders if he's in love.  
The sun sets over Cremona and catches the curls of Keith's hair and the bone deep exhaustion that follows him everywhere.  
Sometimes Gillbert wants to help somehow but he has no capacity for empathy.  
He helps in little ways. With a touch to Keith's shoulder or a sympathetic smile. With hidden intention he comforts himself in being the only person smart enough trick the infamous Keith Flick.  
"I'm heading home" Keith says.  
"I could come?" Gillbert asks. His insides twist with anger that he'd actually say that. Keith looks puzzled.  
"I wouldn't bother" He has that scared dog look now. Keith's eyes can be so frantic, darting behind Gillbert and to his shoes.  
Gillber smiles calmly even though he doesn't feel it.  
"Alright" He says gently, like Keith is the one who just asked to go home with him. He smiles like Keith has just been rejected. 

(In the darkness of their empty office, floors apart but the only two left, He hopes Keith is thinking about him like he is thinking about Keith and desperately ignores how empty he feels at the thought that Keith is not.)


End file.
